


That's the Stuff You Gotta Watch

by pallidiflora



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Futurefic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidiflora/pseuds/pallidiflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narumi buys himself a television in 1953.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Stuff You Gotta Watch

Narumi buys himself a television in 1953—the second in their corner of Tsukudo-Cho, after the elderly couple who live down the road from Kaya and buy newfangled gadgets on principle. (Narumi says he was fashionably late, a rare deferral; in fact he glows with fatherly pride as he lifts it out of its cocoon of styrofoam peanuts.) He can't really afford it, but he promises anyone who'll listen that he (meaning Raidou) will take on lots of extra cases to make up for it.   
  
Anyway it's nice to have something to do besides listen to dry post-war broadcasts and radio serials even he's gotten too old for; that's probably the crux of the matter, this _getting too old_ business. He's tried quitting smoking, he's tried drinking less coffee, he even bought a lavender-smelling walnut brilliantine from Italy to dye his hair, which stained his forehead and fingers and ruined a favourite white jacket—the television set is an easy, if expensive, alternative.  
  
Raidou calls it a midlife crisis, which it may very well be; Narumi just says he's jealous, which he may very well be. Raidou thinks it's frivolous at best and quite possibly dangerous at worse; despite his jet-black temples and lack of laugh lines, he's more of an old man than Narumi is, sometimes. (Narumi thinks this to make himself feel better, but also with fondness.)  
  
Raidou still sits with him though, grave and wholesome as ever, reading Heian poetry and drinking tea by the grey-white light of the television; he even remembers to shut it off when Narumi falls asleep.


End file.
